


Against the Rules

by psychokatal



Series: Get your fingers off! [2]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychokatal/pseuds/psychokatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yoochun returns home from an exhausting day, a strange sound caught his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sequel to 'Get your fingers off!!!' But you don't necessarily have to read that one.

Yoochun had had a really exhausting day today and was relieved to be home again. A shower or even a bath sounded really inviting. At this late hour, he was sure everybody had already gone to bed and the bathroom would be free.  
However, when he passed the parents bedroom door, a strange sound caught his ear. Curious, Yoochun halted.  
Taking a step back, he blankly stared at the wooden door.  
He thought his exhausted mind was playing a trick on him when he heard it again.  
 _  
"Aah!"  
  
That was definitely Yunho's voice.  
  
"Yes! Right there! Harder!" _  
  
Yoochun started to blush and took a look at his watch. Half past 12. This was by all means against the rules!  
Yoochun bent to try to look through the key hole in hope to be mistaken.  
  
But the combination of " _God, JaeJoong! Deeper!_ " and the thankfully only partly visible sight of Yunho's naked torso and face pressed into his bed cushions as well as the entwined fingers in his sheets shattered his hope in thousand tiny pieces..  
  
Yoochun gulped.  
 _  
"You feel this Yunho? How much I love you?"  
  
"Yes baby, I can feel you... and you are so gooood!"_  
  
Not knowing what to do Yoochun chewed on his lower lip. This was definitely against the rule they had set up:  
No love making, fucking or whatever after 12 fucking o'clock. They always had busy schedules and needed their sleep!  
But now, when the pair in question was obviously in such an advanced stage- wasn't it already too late?  
And he absolutely wouldn't want to interrupt.  
  
First of all it would bring the band ummas wrath upon him and secondly he would be blinded for life.  
So what was there left to do?  
  
Rescue came in the form of Changmin, staggered out of his room half asleep, probably to take a piss.  
He immediately saw the helpless look on Yoochun's face.  
"What's up?" he asked bewildered.  
  
However his question was answered right at that very moment, when another groan filled the silent apartment. His lips formed an ‘Oh.’  
  
"Exactly", Yoochun's whispered.  
Changmin drew close.  
"Let me see", and with these words he slightly pushed Yoochun aside to take a look for himself through the hole.  
  
 _"That's the right spot! Joongie, don't you dare stop!"_  
  
The two of them could only imagine how the most likely now pleasant grin on JaeJoong's face looked like.  
It made them shiver.  
  
"Well", Changmin began, "they know the rules: No sex after 12. Period." Even though doubts were visible on his features, his eyes had a confident gleam and a devilish smirk graced his lips.  
  
"But..."  
  
Yoochun wasn't able to finish his sentence when Changmin had already turned the doorknob and opened the door. Yoochun lurked behind him with undeniable curious.  
  
"What the heck are you two do..." Changmin also stopped mid-sentence.  
His eyes threatened to bulge out when he took in the sight before him.  
  
Jaejoong was in his hamtaro pajamas with his hood on, straddling Yunho's legs (and bottom, mind you).  
His hands were positioned at the small of the younger man's back.  
The leader in jogging pants lay underneath.  
A massage oil bottle stood right next to the leader's hip.  
  
The two lovers were as shocked as the two intruders at the disturbance.  
  
A heavy blush formed on the latter two’s cheeks as they all continued to stare at each other, an awkward silence forming in the room.  
  
"What are You doing..." Yunho started with a heavy dazed look, when he was interrupted by a hushed "Sorry to have disturbed you... eh, continue with whatever you have been doing before" from Changmin's side. And with this, he grabbed Yoochun's hand and led the older out of the room, closing the door quietly but determined behind him.  
  
  
' _Today must be the day of unfinished and interrupted sentences_ ', Yoochun thought.  
  
Without a further word to his hyung, Changmin disappeared into the darkness of the hall in the direction of his room, his previous need forgotten. Yoochun followed him and blushed even more when suddenly loud laughter erupted from the YunJae room.


End file.
